An Artemis Fowl Stalker
by Senseikkhehe
Summary: To get rid of a slutty, perverted, and annoying OC that is madly in love with Artemis, Artemis will need some help from Holly Short. It's the clash between an OC and Holly over Artemis's heart. The battle begins. Definitally not Mary Sue people. REad!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **A girl from a nearby school has her eyes on Artemis and he would need a little help from Holly to get rid of the annoying stalker.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Artemis Fowl. I do however own Hannah and Tiffany in this story. (I finally own something!)

* * *

**An Artemis Fowl Stalker  
****Chapter One: He's my future husband!**

"That's him! That's my future husband! Isn't he hot!" shrieked Hannah to her best friend Tiffany as she leaped for joy at the sight of Artemis Fowl.

Tiffany rolled her eyes and wonder what she did to get herself in a situation like this where she and her friend were low enough to start stalking a guy. Hannah's eyes followed Artemis as he came out of Saint Bartleby's Public School for Young Gentlemen and entered a slick back limo.

After Artemis's limo was out of sight, Hannah and Tiffany exposed themselves from their secret hiding place which was behind a bush. They had come here often to check out hot guys from Saint Bartleby's. It was mostly Hannah's idea.

"You didn't answer me Tiff. Is he fine or not?" laughed Hannah as she checked herself in her handheld mirror that she always brought along with her. She started applying an extra layer of powder and fixing her long blond hair.

Hannah was a rich conceited girl that went to Saint Bartleby's Public School for Young Ladies which was practically next door's to Artemis's school. Tiffany also goes to the same school as her and is constantly dragged along to do foolish things that Hannah comes up with. Lately, Hannah's new target has been Artemis Fowl the second.

"Um. He's okay. He's too pale and lanky though. Are you really intrested in a weakling like him?"

"Shut up!" started Hannah which did shut Tiffany's mouth. "Don't you dare insult my love. He is the best man that I've ever seen in my life. Do you believe in love a first sight? I know that we are meant to be just by one glimpse of his beautiful and perfect face. He hasn't really seen me up front yet but if he does, I know that he will go crazy over my zesty body."

Tiffany gave Hannah the 'You are weird look'. "Zesty? When did we start using the word zesty!"

"I don't know. I know that my life is going to be in his hands one day. I have to make him mine as soon a possible. A perfect hottie like him is bound to have many girls after him. You don't know how vicious girls are now a days. They would even kill to get their man and to protect them. So gotta get em while they're there."

Tiffany was confused. "What do you actually see in that guy? I think he's just some geek who's a mama's boy. I don't understand why you are getting so worked up over him."

Hannah closed her compact mirror and looked at Tiff oddly. "Have you ever been in love? Do you know how it feels to love someone. I'm in love with that guy and if you are a friend, then you should support me. Give a little respect to my boyfriend and I will respect yours someday. Though I do question your taste in guys. All your crushes so far have been on our professors at school. Now, I must get home and prepare for my AIM plan." Hannah smiled happily thinking about Artemis.

"What's AIM? You gonna instant message him or something?"

"No stupid. I can't believe how I have such an idiotic friend. Although it would be a good idea in chat online with him. AIM stands for a lot of things, but it doesn't necessarily have to mean AOL Instant Messenger. In my case, it stands for my **A**rtemis **I**s **M**ine plan. Get it now dumbass?"

Tiffany gave her the 'Oh! I understand' look.

"Now," Hannah continued as she saw her ride coming her way, "I'm not going to be around school for a week or so. You have to perform the duty of a friend by taking good notes and doing me homework okay?" With that, Hannah boarded her ride home and left Tiffany alone. Sometimes she wondered why she was Hannah's friend.

* * *

Inside the car, Hannah starts forming a plan to get her prince. At night time, she had a beautiful dream to her marrying Artemis and being Mrs. Fowl the second. She laughed so loud in her dream that she woke up her whole mansion. On the other hand, Artemis was having some sort of nightmare. At first it was about him marrying the love of his life, an energetic redheaded girl whose face was concealed in the darkness. When the veil was taken off, Artemis saw a blond maiden in her place. An evil laughter coming from the blonded one caused him to shiver with fear.

* * *

**A/n:** Review please! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **A girl name Hannah is obsessed over Artemis Fowl. She plans to do anything she can to get close to him. What will Artemis do to get her off him? Takes place after Opal Deception aka, OD.

**Disclaimer: **I own the plot, Hannah Dellings, and Tiffany. The great Artemis belongs to Eion.

* * *

**An Artemis Fowl Stalker  
****Chapter 2: Meeting the Legendary Artemis**

Hannah's first step was to win the affection of her dream lover was to get close to him. How was the problem. Since Artemis's school was only for male students it would be hard for Hannah to pose as a male student, but that didn't stop teachers from being female. She did think about imposing as a male student to get close to Artemis but against ito after Tiffany said that it would not reveal her feminine curves.

To Hannah, problems that could be solved by money was not a problem. Using a few thousand dollars of her rich father's fortune, she was able to apply for a position as a librarian at Artemis's school.

The next Monday, Hannah showed up at Saint Bartleby's Public School for Young Gentlemen not as a snotty 15 year old rich girl but as Miss Hannah Dellings, the school's new librarian. She just had to change her young childish look to a fine elegant lady and that wasn't hard for the rich teen. She just hoped that Artemis liked her new mature look.

Artemis was dropped off by Butler as usual. He continued school just for his parent's sake. He would rather spend his day off with his new friends. That included Foaly, Mulch, and especially Holly. Yes thought Artemis. Holly was fun to be around with. Her energetic and percervering personality was admired by Artemis. It would of been much better if Root had been there to share their friendship. Artemis had to continuously remind himself that Root was now gone and won't be coming back.

Artemis sighed as he walked towards the most prostegous school in all of Europe. He passed a group of noisy students. Artemis tended to stay away from them not wanting to get too much attention. He wanted to stay low and quiet to not to be too outstanding. Attention is something the mudboy did not want and he was doing a fine job being unnoticed until a young beautiful lady came up to him.

Artemis didn't see her coming. Hannah that is. She walked up behind Artemis, placed her left hand on his shoulder, and whispered seductively in his ear.

"Hey sexy." But before Artemis had a chance to catch a glimpse of the lady, she quickly walked off towards his school.

Confused and disturbed by the comment, Artemis walked towards his school with a perplex expression on his face thinking, 'Am I that good looking?'

Inside the book filled school library, Hannah couldn't help but laugh out loud. Artemis's 'cute' confused expression made after Hannah called him sexy caused Hannah to giggle continously.

Artemis went straight to his math class, which he believed was totally easy, boring, and a waste of his time. He only has math so his parents would think he is a "normal" child.

When the professor was explaining a math problem, the class phone rang. Other students stopped taking notes and watch the professor walk to the phone wondering who has gotten in trouble. After seeing the instructor nod a few times and say, "I'll send him over," the classroom became extra silent to hear who has gotten in trouble. Artemis was also curious.

"Artemis Fowl!" boomed the teacher's voice. "The school librarian is calling for you. It seems that you have an overdue book." Heads turned to Artemis.

Artemis did not understand. He couldn't remember the last time he checked out a library book and thought that it was some sort of a mistake. He heard a few classmates snicker and whisper.

"Hey did you check out that new librarian? Just got a glimpse of her in the hallway today. She's a fine ass women. Her legs are like hell long dude. We should all go check her out at lunch. And her tits are humongous." He guy emphasized the point by cupping his hands as if he was holding 2 gigantic watermelons in front of his chest. The guys around him giggled like girls and Artemis felt disgusted and actually rolled his eyes.

'Why am I stuck with these so immature people. I feel so embarrassed just by being in their class.' Artemis started feeling sorry for himself for being stuck with nutty people and made his way to the library.

* * *

Hannah chuckled silently to herself. He has gotten off the phone with Artemis's teacher and Artemis was heading her way! Every thing was going her way and she checked her look in a pocket mirror she bought. 'First impressions are everything!' she thought. She pulled her bright red top even lower than it was so that almost half of her breast was exposed. She smirked at herself thinking that no man could resist her look.

Hannah got in position for her next act. She carefully stood on a stool and pretended to be trying to reach for a box above a very high book shelf.

When Artemis reached the door of the library, what he saw was his sexual harasser from this morning. She was trying to reach for a box and appears to be having some trouble. Artemis tried to look away from her exposed legs because, apparently to him, starring at someone else's legs was very impolite.

Hannah felt Artemis's presence in the room and pretended to fall down.

"Ahhhhhhh! Help me!" she shouted slowly. "I'm falllllling!" Artemis, being a gentleman, could not refuse a lady in distresses' pleads.

His quick reflexes caught Hannah before she "fell" to the ground. Though when she "fell", the boxes she was pretending to get down fell down with her and all the boxes spilled over Artemis and Hannah.

'Ouch!' thought Artemis as several boxes and books bounced off his head. Artemis noticed that he was under a mass number of boxes and books, but that was not all. He also saw, or rather felt, another body on top of him. He started to get nervous as he saw Miss Hannah Dellings lying on his thigh with her arms wrapped behind his neck. Her huge breasts, which Artemis noted, was pressed against Artemis's chest. Artemis's heart beat increased rapidly and he started to go red.

Hannah looked at Artemis and smiled. 'He is even finer up close! His perfect eyelashes and lips. And his mesmerizing blue eyes!'

"Um, Ms." said Artemis as he lift his hands up in the air as if wanting to say he did not violate anything like touching her. His eyes were not focused on Hannah but at the poster behind her. He was in fact trying very hard to not look at her. Her red outfit had somehow attracted Artemis.

"Can you get off me please madam?" Artemis waited for the lady to move but she didn't to Artemis's disappointment.

"No I can't. My legs won't listen to me. They want me to stay close to you."

"What do you mean? I don't have time for this. I'm missing class time and I'm here to meet the librarian."

"That's me. I'm the librarian. Are your legs hurting Arty?"

'No one calls me Arty,' thought Artemis. 'Only my parents and Holly can call me that.'

"Yes Miss Librarian. My legs are very numb now cause you are sitting on them."

Hannah smiled shyly "You know why? It's cause you have been running through my mind all day. Artemis, I would like to tell you many things. I've been in love with you since two weeks ago. I've never had any man in my mind for that long Arty. I love you!" insisted Hannah and gave Artemis a big hug. Artemis was shocked, thought this chick was crazy, and was disturbed that she called him Arty. He hardly knew the girl and now she's saying that she loves his? It did not sound like a good thing to him.

"Uh.." Artemis pulled her away from her hug although she was still sitting on his lap. "Miss, I believe you are mistaken. I think you have the wrong Artemis. There are many people with the name of Artemis. Besides, I don't even know your name." Artemis tried to get away but her weight did not allow him to. "Please get off."

"No! I won't part with my Arty. By the way, my name is Hannah. Everyone at this school calls me Ms. Dellings, but because you are special, you can call me Hannah." She softly tapped on Artemis nose as it it was some sort of reward for letting him call her Hannah. "With the billions of people in the world, do you think it is likely for us to meet in a school library? No. I don't think so. It is destiny that pulled us together. We are meant to be together Arty. It is destiny!"

Artemis was more convinced that this lady was crazy and wanted to recommend her to a shrink. She was lame he thought.

"Miss Dellings."

"Just Hannah," Hannah interrupted.

Artemis sighed and continued, "Miss Hannah, I don't believe in destiny or anything meant to be something. I don't let something called destiny take control of your life. Whoever told you that there is such things at destiny is, excuse me, very stupid. Only those fools swallowed up by ignorance and fear, who take false steps, shall plunge us into the muddy waters you call 'destiny'. There is no destiny Miss Hannah. Plus, this is not a coincidence. I have reason to believe that you have set this up all along. You hardly look old enough to be working as a librarian. Your stupidity and unreasonible statements saying that you love me makes it very hard to believe that you are a librarian."

"You're so smart intelligent Arty. No wonder I fell in love with a great guy like you. Well if you don't believe in destiny than I don't either. Those people who do are stupid, but I still believe that we are meant to be together."

"Why?" asked Artemis casually still trying to get Hannah off of him but was still unsuccessful because she would not budge.

"It's because I believe that we were together in our previous life. That is why I fell in love with you at first sight. History is repeating its self. We must have been husband and wife in our previous life but because we reincarnated, you don't have any memories of me. We are meant to be together Arty."

Artemis wanted to roll his eyes. "Sorry Hannah but I'm not Buddhist so I don't believe in reincarnation. Now can you please get off me. You are getting quite annoying and I don't like annoying people."

"No!" said Hannah stubbornly

"Get off or I'll say that you're raping me."

"No!" This time, Hannah took Artemis's hand and made him place it over Hannah's left breast. "I want you to feel me Artemis. Have me. I want you inside of me. My heart beats only for you." Hannah's other hand was placed on Artemis's cheek. She gently stroked his cheek still leaving Artemis's hand on her chest. Artemis's body seemed to go numb. "Why deny something that you want so much?" asked Hannah in her most seductive tone.

Artemis almost couldn't control himself. He gulped and his breathing increased. He wanted to curse himself for not being able to retaliate against Hannah's soft touches. He looked outside the window at the oak tree to get his eyes of Hannah's pleading face. The tall old oak tree reminded him of Holly Short and the time where he had kidnapped her. She was smart to find a way to escape. Thinking of that wild red head made him forcefully push Hannah off him. She landed roughly on the hard floor and Artemis got up in case he wanted to run out afterwards. His father would never approve of acting that violent to a lady. Then again this lady didn't really act like one so why should he be polite to her. She was trying to seduce him for god's sake.

"Sorry," said Artemis trying to regain his normal breathing rate, "I don't like sluts like you." With that he left the library and went on to his math class hoping that he would never meet this mad woman again.

Hannah was mad but she didn't worry. There are more was to get a man's heart and she had other plans up her sleeves. His parents were the key.

* * *

**A/n**: How was that! I think it was pretty good. Review please! Review! Review! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Hannah is out to get Artemis but she got rejected and called a slut. Now her plan is to get to his parents.

"Talk"  
_Thoughts_

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot, Hannah Dellings, and her friend Tiffany who will show up again in a couple of chapters.

* * *

**An Artemis Fowl Stalker  
Chapter 3: Meet the Fowls**

Artemis continued with school regularly and ignored Hannah as much as possible. He stayed far away from the library and if he saw her, he pretended as if they never knew each other. It isn't in Artemis's character to avoid his problem rather than confronting it but Artemis wanted Hannah to take a hint that he wasn't interested with her and to retreat with some dignity left instead of him telling her that he actually hated her girly attitude type.

He thought he was getting soft considering that he had even considered about Hannah's feelings. His old self would of neglected her feelings and humiliated the girl to cause her as much pain as possible for the time where she made him loose control of his actions.

Artemis hated it most when Hannah blew kisses to him across the hallways.

Hannah has not given up on Artemis yet. Yes she still was following Artemis around the school, stalking him, taking his pictures, and building a scrapbook with all the pictures that she has tooken. She knew that Artemis wasn't interested in her type and hated her for being a slut at times. Yes she knew she was sick minded at times. She thought that she could change Artemis's taste. She lingered around at school and found Artemis avoiding her still. _Boy you don't know what you're missing out on Arty, _thought Hannah everyday as she saw Artemis turn away from her as she was attempting to talk to him. _You will love me one day Artemis. One day you will be mine._

Artemis felt free somewhat easy today. He was feeling well that afternoon because Hannah was not seen at school for a whole entire week. Artemis thought that she has given up and noticed that a genius like him can not be easily seduced by some rich girl. He had higher expectations in the ladies.

Artemis was on his way home from school. As his black limo took a turn into the Fowl Manor driveway, Artemis caught sight of another car in his driveway. The car was very unfamiliar and Artemis did not remember his family ever buying a new car.

"Whose car is that Butler?" asked Artemis as body guard and principle got out of their car.

"I don't know Artemis. It doesn't look dangerous though. I'll run a security check, you stay here."

"No need Butler," began Artemis who had already guessed who the guest was. "I know who it is that's visiting."

By the disgusted expression on Artemis's face, Butler concluded that the guest was not in the liking of his employer.

"Is it her?"

"Yes it is," said Fowl. "The famous Hannah Dellings has come to visit." he replied without much interest.

As Artemis entered his house, laughter was also heard from his parents. _Great! Now she's associating with my parents now._

Artemis entered their guest room to see his parents sharing one couch and Hannah on a seat next to them. They were so engrossed in conversation that they did not know that Artemis was home.

"Is that really him!" came Hannah's amazed voice. No doubt his parents were showing Hannah his embarrassing nude baby pictures. Why is it that parents like to do that?

"Yes that's him. Isn't he cute? Tell me Hannah, what are your hobbies?" asked Mrs. Fowl.

Hannah looked like she was giving it some thought and spoke.

"Well what I enjoy most is stalking Artemis around and taking his picture. I'm currently making a scrapbook of all his handsome pictures. This baby photo of him would fit great in my collection. I also like watching him work and studying is facial expression. The way he wrinkles his eyebrows when thinking. He looks hot when he's working."

"Ahem!" coughed Artemis to let them know that he was in the room. He found it extremely disturbing that Hannah is talking to his parents so casually. He did not remember the last time when he was in good terms with Hannah.

"Arty!" screamed Hannah. She quickly got from her chair to give Artemis a big warm hug. Artemis tried to pry Hannah away from his body. _Who does she think she is to be allowed jump on me like this?_ His parents were already snickering at Artemis. It wasn't until when Mrs. Fowl spoke up when Hannah spared Artemis.

"Sit down Arty," said Mr. Fowl. His parents seemed to like the idea that Artemis was already bring a girl home at the age of 15. "Miss Dellings brought us many gifts on her first visit. She sure has great manners."

Artemis was frustrated and angry at Hannah for showing up again in his life. He took a seat furthest away from Hannah, refusing to share a seat with her.

"Why are you here?" demanded Artemis as soon as he sat down. "I don't remember us being this close." His voice and eyes were cold.

Hannah smiled shyly. Yes it was in her plan to visit his parents. To win a man you must win their parents' approval. Now that his parents already see her as their future daughter, convincing Artemis to accept her would be easy she thought.

"Don't say that to your girlfriend. She was kind enough to speak out about your relationship. I know you would of kept it a secret from us. She is brave enough to come here alone." said Mrs. Fowl.

Artemis's eyes turned to Hannah right at the world of 'girlfriend' as if blaming everything on this trouble making girl. _What did I do to have this crazy girl after me?_ "Mother she is not my girlfriend. I hardly know her. She claims to have fallen in love with me when we haven't even had a civilized conversation together. She's harassing me mother. At school she's always eyeing me and giving me these flirty looks. She even touched me!"

"Well there's plenty of time to know each other later and giving you flirtly looks is because she loves you."

"But..."

Hannah interrupted Artemis before he could even finish.

"Arty I have something to show you." And Hannah dragged Artemis out of his chair to his room where Mrs. Fowl had showed her earlier.

"Wait! Let me go!" protested Artemis as he tried to pull away, but Hannah was too strong. Artemis was startled by the lady's strength.

Butler, who has been standing nearby in case if anything went wrong, started after Artemis, but Mr. Fowl stopped him.

"Are you sure it's safe for him Mr. Fowl?"

"Let them have some private time. I bet they were dying to see each other alone." said Mrs. Fowl as if she knew her son really well.

Butler sighed and watched his employer be pulled away to his room struggling from Hannah's grip on his wrist. The door slammed shut and there was quietness once again.

Inside, Hannah locked the door and let go of Artemis.

This time Artemis was prepared. He nearly lost focus last time in the library where she confessed her love to him, but now she was in his territory. This time he would not fall to her looks. He would not let her do the talking this time. This time he was in control.

He put on his calm face and turned to talk some sense into Hannah.

"Ms. Dellings, are you in your right mind? Do you know even what you are doing?"

Hannah nodded.

"Then what are you doing!"

"I'm visiting my beloved Artemis's parents. Don't question me like I did something wrong Arty. I do still love you."

"You don't love me. You don't even know what love is." _Well it isn't like I knew either_. "You just think you like me but it's just attraction with looks. Don't you think your actions towards me are a little... perverted? Stalking me, have a private collection of my pictures. You know you are invading my privacy and I can sue you for that."

Hannah didn't care what others looked at her as. She had money and everything in the world except a boyfriend. She did have many boyfriends already in her past but she wanted to be serious this time. "So what if it's perverted. If I truly love you then I wouldn't mind how others looked at me as. Besides, no one would talk bad about me because I'm very rich. If you mind how people look at you then I could throw some money at them and they wouldn't dare talk about you again."

Artemis stood facing outside his mansion and shook his head, not believing Hannah's level of insanity.

"Sorry, but I'm not touched by your actions. Hannah, this whole week I have been avoiding you so you could get a clue and give up on me. I don't like you." he paused to think of what else to say. He has never rejected a girl before and was having some time to think of what to say. "I even sometimes hate you. I think you are annoying and crazy. I don't even consider you as a friend. Your presence irritates me very much. I'm disgusted by your perverted actions towards me." He said all this without any regret of hurting her feelings. Anything to get her off his tail is worth saying. "You're even ugly," he added for more effect.

Hannah seemed unmoved by the genius's statements about her. Instead of looking sad and disappointed like Artemis predicted, she kept on talking like nothing he had said mattered.

"It's okay Artemis. I'm very persistent on getting what I want. In this case, I want you Arty. As for you avoiding me, I already know. I know you detest me, but I believe that I can change that. I can be anything you want me to be."

Artemis found himself calmly listening to everyone of Hannah's words instead of trying to make her go away. The word 'anything' echoed in his ingenious mind.

"I love your coldness Arty. Your cold attitude makes you even more manly."

She placed one hand on Artemis's shoulder and surprisingly, Artemis didn't shove it off. He was still listening to Hannah's words. 'anything' She spoke softly.

"What do you want from me Artemis?" Her voice was barely audible since she was whisper in close in his ear now. How she managed to get there was unknown to Artemis. "What turns you on?" Her faint and fastidious but ever seductive Irish voice caused him to remain still and think about her question.

_What kind of girls do I like? _

Hannah then wrapped both her thin arms around the boy's waist will Artemis went on pondering her question.

Artemis pondered on and on and the only image that came to his eyes was a certain someone whom he has shared life and death with, who was always there to help him get past his troubles. The girl that was always energetic and not wasting a moment to punch him in the face. She had always pained him with her roughness but he liked it.

"Red hair" he barely whispered.

"What?"

Artemis cleared his throat and pulled away from Hannah's embrace and felt proud of the answer he just gave.

He got serious again. "I find auburn hair highly attractive Ms. Dellings. Hazel eyes gets more points too." He looked certain of his reply but Hannah was rather confused.

"Well," Hannah started, "Fine! I'll change myself Arty. I'll go to the salon right away." Hannah started out the door and before she left, she looked back at Artemis. "See you at school tomorrow."

It wasn't until Artemis heard Hannah's car leaving the manor when he realized how shocking his answer was too him. Red hair and hazel eyes. How many people did he know that fits into that description? It has got to be Holly Short.

He looked down to his shoes and admitted to himself the attraction he had to Holly until he heard a knocking on his window. He looked up to see the heartwarming smile of Holly Short motioning for him to let her in.

Artemis smiled back hoping that things couldn't get any worse and maybe the captain would like to help him rid of his annoying admirer.

* * *

**Author's note: **It's rather difficult to put Artemis in character sometimes so a slip of his personality is bound to happen. It think he was slightly out of character in this one but hope that doesn't scare you off. Your reviews mean a lot so review Please! 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews peoples! It seems like everyone wants a catfight so I'll try to put that in. I know Artemis is a little out of character and thank you all for coping with that. I'll try to keep that cold exterior of his as well as Holly's character. I'm trying to make Hannah as hateable (if that's a word) as possible so it's okay if you hate her.

Clarification: Holly did not see or hear the conversation between Hannah and Artemis. She arrived just at Hannah left the Fowl Manor.

"Talk"  
_Thoughts_

**Recap: **

"I find auburn hair highly attractive Ms. Dellings. Also hazel eyes are very seductive too." replied Artemis

"I'll change myself Arty to suit your needs Arty. I'll go to the salon right away. Bye!" said Hannah.

After Hannah left, Artemis heard a knocking on his window. He looked up to see the heartwarming smile of Holly Short motioning for him to let her in.

* * *

**An Artemis Fowl Stalker  
Chapter 4: Perfection and the Best**

"Open the window already Fowl or I'll blast it open for you," threatened Holly jokingly as Artemis got up slowly to invite the captain in.

"Hold on Miss Short. Are you that impatient to hold me? I know we haven't seen each other in a while but I didn't know you were that attached to me." Artemis joked as he opened the window for Holly to come in. Holly both noticed Artemis's sudden growth spurt. He was now over 6 inches taller and is still growing.

"Ha ha. Very funny," laughed Holly sarcastically. She now felt very tiny standing near the Fowl heir. Holly casually took a seat in a nearby sofa like it was just her home. Holly studied Artemis's room. The place looked different. Artemis had replaced all his computers with a more advanced version and had set up a better security system in which Foaly could not hack into.

"New TV, new computer. You really are a rich boy Fowl."

Artemis smiled to himself, or Holly, and boasted, "Of course. We can't get along with cheap outdated computers. That's why they have to be replaced with the better kind. Fowls have to have the best."

"Oh," commented Holly and wondered if the Fowls replaced people like friends. "Would a friend like me ever be replaced by a prettier girl Artemis?"

"I don't know, depends on how pretty she is," Artemis replied teasingly. Holly kept quiet. "Well what business brings you here? It couldn't be to just see me."

"Well Mulch and mine's private investigation business is doing great," began Holly. "Mostly it's just jealous wives coming in and wanting us to tail their husbands to see if they have an affair, but we get a good pay. We've been working so much that we decide to take a break for 2 months. I decided that fresh air is what I need so I'll be staying with you for a while." With this Holly paused. "You don't mind me staying do you?"

"No. Not at all. I could arrange you to stay in our manor." He was quite glad that Holly would be staying but the Hannah business was still unsettled.

His weariness must of shown because Holly said, "Are you okay Artemis? You look worn out. Has any recent schemes occupied your mind lately?" teased Holly. She was concerned for her human friend. He did not look well and she knew because she has been unconsciously studying him for some time.

_He's taller. Much taller than me. His hair's about 1.3 cm. longer and still black. Eyes are still icy blue I see._

Artemis chuckled silently seeing that he never had a friend that concerned about him. He also noticed Holly looking at him.

"I never knew you pay that much attention to me Holly. I thought you still bear a grudge on me. From the moment you stepped in here, I noticed that you have been eyeing me for some time. Am I that good looking for you to be staring at me? Or am I just imagining it?"

Holly took her eyes off Artemis and replied cooly, "Nah Fowl. I was merely studying how different you look. I haven't seen you in half a year already so don't get any weird thoughts."

"I won't," assured Artemis with a smirk. "I need your help again Holly."

"Help? What is it that's troubling you? Money? Gold? Family?"

Artemis wanted to ask Holly to help get rid of Hannah but was partly afraid that she would laugh at him once he mentioned it. He however decided to risk it anyways.

"It's this girl. She likes me but I don't like her and she's kissing up on my parents. I've rejected her again and again but she's not letting me go."

Artemis was glad that he had not offered Holly any refreshments because she would spit it all out and destroy his Victorian sofa and possibly his laptop which he had out nearby. Holly was laughing so much Artemis guessed that her stomach was hurting too.

"Fowl?... You... have.. an. an. an admire! Man this is funny."

"Calm down Short. It's not funny. This is a serious subject. You're an embarrassment to all the fairies in Haven. Tell you what, I'll even pay you if you help me."

Holly slightly calmed down. "Okay Fowl. I'll take this case, but tell me the truth, do you have any feelings for this girl?"

"No," said Artemis simply. He knows that he has fallen for Hannah once but he could never imagine a great Fowl like him ever going with an uptown girl like Hannah. Yes, she was just a girl to him. Not a woman but a self-centered childish kid.

Holly was quit pleased with his answer. A part of her didn't want Artemis with another girl. _Was it jealousy?_ thought Holly. Her, Holly Short, jealous over some mudguy? No, can't be, and Holly dismissed the idea.

"Well how does she look like?"

Artemis pulled out a folder from one of the drawers from his desk. He handed it to Holly to read while he lectured her on the Hannah Dellings. He had conducted a search on her a few days before.

"Hannah Dellings. Age 15, like me. Attending Saint Bartleby's Public School for Young Ladies, across the road from my school. She's the illegitimate daughter of the head of a mob of gangs. She's spoiled, annoying, and rather perverted. She lives with her father and her stepmother. Her biological mother mysteriously disappeared. I presumed she was murdered by her husband. He features are green eyes, blond hair. Height 5 feet 4 inches. Weight, 90.7 lbs."

"Do you have to get it down to the last decimal? And what's with her three measurements?" Holly flipped through the papers in the folder and found a picture of Hannah. Holly admitted that Hannah was pretty. She had the curves, the body, the looks. Smooth skin. Holly wondered why Artemis didn't just get with her. She would be perfect as the Fowl's daughter.

"Her? She's the little brat that's been stalking you?"

"Yes. Don't be fooled by her looks. She is attractive I admit but inside, she's really dirty and sinister."

_Attractive, right. _Holly started comparing herself to Hannah. _I can never match up to her looks._

"She's like a troublesome stain. Hard to wash off. I would never agree to be with her. A man like me needs a perfect woman. Not some girl who is going to interfere with my bright future." continued Artemis's complaints.

Holly decided that she would help Artemis if that was the last thing she did. She could understand why Hannah was after Artemis. He was now more manlier than before and even she felt turned on just by looking at him.

"Do you consider me as a stain Arty? Annoying and ugly?" She really wanted to know what Artemis felt about her. Was she as pretty as Hannah? Would a friend like her keep Artemis down?

Artemis knew how she felt about Hannah. Her expression showed jealousy and sadness. _Could it be that she was worried that I would fall for Hannah? _thought Artemis.

"I don't consider you a stain. Holly you will be the one friend in my life that I will never consider as a stain and I will never replace you. You are irreplaceable."

Holly felt special knowing this and smiled like a child while continuing to read the files on Hannah..

After skimming the papers on Hannah, Holly started with her plan. "Well to business! I have devised a perfect plan."

"You sure you don't need to meditate on this first?" asked Artemis who always meditated before executing a plan.

"No Fowl. My plan is going to be called GROH. It stands for Get Rid Of Hannah and is foolproof. Not even you, Artemis, could come up with a better plan."

Artemis doubted this. "Continue."

"As you know, females are very emotional creatures. An exception in me of course. Since you tried to tell her straight forward that you detest her and she is still coming back, we know that she is very, very persistent. Now, what is the top reason why couples break up with each other?" Holly waited for Artemis's answer.

"How should I know?" answered Artemis who despised saying those words. He did not like admitting that he didn't know something.

"Well let me tell you. They break up because they found out that their spouse was cheating on them. All we have to do is to tell Hannah that you're taken. You will have a fake girlfriend. Then we will arrange Hannah and your fake girlfriend to meet. Hannah will admit defeat when she knows that she is not as good as your fake girlfriend. Clever I might say."

"One problem, who's going to pretend to me my girlfriend?"

"Juliet of course! Who else is better than Hannah?" Artemis didn't answer. "Or is she not here?"

"She's taking a trip to America to see this wrestling match. She won't be back until another 2 weeks."

"Oh. Fine. No biggie. We have to improvise. I will be your girlfriend."

"You?" Artemis wasn't sure she was able to act that well. "Are you any good?"

"Hey. I took drama in middle school. Don't worry. Have faith in my plan." Holly pounded on her chest to show that she was able to take the task.

Artemis didn't know what to say. "I hope this works. What happens if this fails?"

It was Holly's turn to smirk. "Then we go to plan B."

* * *

**A/N: **Next chapter will involve Holly and Hannah's fight. I hope all goes well my fiends. Review! 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Thanks people who reviewed! I'm very happy that I got more reviews! THANKS!

This chapter I think will include more of their thoughts so it might get boring for those who like just reading about the action so be warned. It's the longest chapter. Also there are some out of characterness. Some cussing because when two girls compete for one guy, there has bound to be some swear words exchanged.

* * *

**Recap:**

"My plan is going to be called GROH. It stands for **G**et **R**id **O**f **H**annah and is foolproof. I will pretend to be your girlfriend and make Hannah give up on you. What an ingenious plan right Arty?" said Holly.

Artemis didn't have any confidence in Holly's plan but agreed.

"Talk"  
'Thoughts'

* * *

**An Artemis Fowl Stalker  
****Chapter 5: Plan A**

"HS (Holly Short) calling AF (Artemis Fowl). Do you read me loud and clear? Roger." started Holly in her mike.

Artemis, like always, was too mature to even roll his eyes and replied, "Captain, is this even necessary? You don't have to be so serious about this."

Yesterday night, Holly had convinced Artemis to call Hannah and tell her to meet him at a classroom at school during lunch saying they had to discuss about their future. "What future!" Holly remembered Artemis saying. He had to rehearse several times before he had enough guts to dial her number. He still ended up stuttering over the phone causing Hannah to compliment his cute voice.

Now Artemis was alone in an empty classroom waiting for Hannah to come.

Holly was shielding somewhere waiting for the target.

"Yes it is Artemis. Your future is at stake. The earlier you get her off you, the earlier you will have your freedom and your parents won't have to push you into marrying her. This is a serious operation."

'She's right,' thought Artemis. His parents had pressured Artemis already in buying an engagement ring that morning already even though they had only seen Hannah once.

"Yes HS, I read you loud and clear. Have you caught sight of the target? Roger," Artemis felt ridiculous for replying back.

"No, not yet. She's 5 minutes late. Roger."

Artemis sighed and peered out the open window at the other students coming on campus. From the school's 5th floor, he could see Hannah's school just across the street.

Holly was shielding at the school's entrance making sure she would be the first to come close to Artemis's stalker. Holly wanted to know what she would have to come up against seeing that she was suppose to act like Artemis's girlfriend and compete for his heart. Holly glanced up at Artemis's window and saw him staring out into the crowd below.

'Was he looking at me?' wondered Holly. She quickly took her eyes off Artemis as her heart skipped a few beats. She blushed slightly at that thought. 'Nah, he was looking elsewhere.'

Holly allowed herself to look at Fowl again to study his expression. There was something about Fowl that made her want to look at him She was in a trace just staring at the Fowl heir. His dark hair laid over his pearly blue eyes. His hand was at his chin and his mouth hung slightly open and Holly wondered how it would feel like with her lips on his.

During Holly's trace, Artemis's eyes caught Holly's. 'What! She's suppose to be shielding!'

"Holly! What are you doing? Aren't you suppose to be in hiding? I can totally see you!"

Holly broke away from her daze and noticed she had forgot to shield. She reshieled and restrained herself from slapping her own face. "S-sorry."

"Focus Holly," said Artemis still not getting that she was distracted because of him. "Wait I see her. Enemy HD (Hannah Dellings) is spotted. Target is to your left."

Holly turned to her left and was surprised that she didn't fall back from Hannah's appearance. She looked almost nothing like the picture that Artemis had given her. Instead, she looked almost like Holly herself. Full auburn hair and round hazel eyes. The only difference was probably their height and body structure.

'No wonder I caught sight of her,' thought Artemis as his eyes followed Hannah to the school building. 'It's the red hair.'

"AF, our target has had a major makeover. Do you have something to do with this?" She was mainly indicating Hannah's and her similarities.

Artemis maintained his coolness and wasn't about to reveal that he was the one to suggest Hannah to change her appearance to look like Holly. He replied, "How should I know?"

Artemis didn't think Hannah would take his words that seriously and actually get a makeover for him. He pitied her for being so naive and childish. Artemis softened a little when knew that the love she gives to him will never be returned.

Holly flew steadily behind Hannah as she walked up the stairs to meet Artemis. Still shielding, Holly got a first close up look at Hannah.

Holly noticed Hannah was beautiful both as a blond and a red head. Her body figure was also very curvy and full unlike Holly's body which was just fit. A pinch of jealousy ran through Holly's veins. She had everything Holly didn't. Being careful not to make any noise while following Hannah, Holly noticed that Hannah was wearing hazel contacts too. Hannah was like a new and better Holly, a pretty Holly.

Hannah excitedly walked up the stairs into the unoccupied classroom that Artemis was waiting in.

"Hi Arty!" She ran to Artemis and have him her usual welcoming gesture: a hug. "I can't believe you actually called! You actually changed your mind about me. I feel special." Hannah gave Artemis a wet kiss on the cheek. Artemis looked as if he rather be anywhere but there. He looked towards the door at the glare which he guessed was Holly and made a pleading face as if telling her to go on with the plan.

Holly's face grew red at Artemis and Hannah's close contact. _'What makes her think she could act that close to Artemis? She hardly knows him and she's acting like they're a couple already.'_ She wanted to interrupt their hug right there, but another part of Holly wanted to see Artemis suffer in the hands of a female.

"Get your hands off my boyfriend!" came Holly's voice as she unshielded and was now visible to Hannah and Artemis.

Hannah broke away from her embracement and Artemis was more than happy.

"Excuse me but who the hell are you?" questioned Hannah who was obviously disappointed at the disruption.

"Someone better than you."

"Nice get back girl but I think you are mistaken. Artemis is _my _boyfriend." indicated Hannah.

Holly scoffed and when on with the script that she had written with Artemis last night, "You are the one confused here Ms. Hannah. Artemis and I have been together for years already. I'm here to warn you to stop bothering my boyfriend and leave him alone. He's disgusted by your perverted actions." Holly walked over to Artemis and pulled him away from Hannah's reach.

"No he's not!" retorted Hannah. "Artemis loves me! He would never like a whore like you." Hannah studied Holly.

Her clothes: out dated 3 months ago  
hair: wasn't done  
skin: dry as a crocodile's  
nails: bitten crudely  
height: hah! Shorter than her!  
Hannah smiled and saw that she was at an advantage.

Holly retorted, "Well pardon me. Whores? Please. Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately? "

"You! You're going to wish you never said that you bitch." Hannah turned to Artemis for help. "Arty! She's picking on me!"

Artemis could help but think that this was some sort of Mean Girl movie but Irish version.

"Umm.. Holly's telling the truth. I don't love you. I love Holly." Artemis said these words motionlessly. He had practiced these lines several times but it was harder to say out loud. He tried to mean it but years of hiding his emotions caused him to sound like a robot.

Hannah couldn't believe it. A beautiful lady like her losing to some midget?

"No you don't! What do you see in her? She's just some flat chest deformed midget! I'm a hundred times more better than her." Fake tears streamed from her face. She would get Artemis's sympathy that way and she might come back to her.

Holly rolled her eyes and sighed, "Women stop with those puppy eyes. It's getting on my nerves."

Hannah stopped crying and stood straight up. "Arty I don't believe you. You're breaking up with me because this slut threatened you right? She's blackmailing you right? You dwarf, what did you do to my Arty?"

"Stop making up excuses. You're just jealouse because Artemis likes me and not you."

"No! If you guys are a real couple then- then- then you must kiss!"

That caught Artemis's attention when he was backing off and letting the two girls fight over him. Kiss! The only person he had kissed was his parents. He had no experience in kissing and surely didn't want to embarrass himself in front of two ladies. He didn't have experience.

Holly was shocked just as much and Artemis. Kiss a mud boy? Ewww.. But then again she _was _thinking about it earlier. She mentally slapped herself for even thinking about kissing Artemis earlier. He was just- too good for her it seemed.

"Do it," came Hannah's voice again. "You guys are a fake. I know it."

Artemis felt like it was only him and Holly in that room. There was a curious buzzing in his ears, and an odd leaping in his stomach. He had to do it to convince Hannah. They must succeed. He must pretend that this is a job, a task, not a real kiss.

"Come on Holly. We _are _a couple." His hands cupped Holly's face who's eyes where mixing with confusion.

"What?" Holly started to panic at the idea of Artemis agreeing to kiss her.

"We do this all the time right Holly? It's normal for us." He nodded at Holly to proceed with the plan and to remind her that their objective was to get rid of Hannah.

Holly's leg felt weak but she remained standing ready to accept Artemis's kiss. Her eyes closed and lips parted slightly. _This must be some joke_ thought Holly. _Please let it be some joke._

Artemis stood still uncertain whether he should kiss her. Desire told him to take advantage of this moment and kiss her. His little good side told him that taking advantage of someone wasn't right. Especially if it was Holly. _'Do you really want to waste your first kiss. Your first kiss should be true, not some set up to get a girl off you. It shouldn't kiss someone because someone told you to.'_

Artemis ignored his angel side and his lips came closer to Holly's. He tilted his head as Holly's eyes remained closed. Her hot breath on Artemis's lips sent tingles of Artemis's spine. He was so close, so close to feeling her lips against his. To feel that weird sensation run through his body. But not close enough yet to kiss her. His body refused to move. His mind refused to focus on anything else but her lips ready for kissing. Thoughts ran through is mind about her body. Her legs and lips occupied his mind. Yes, he wanted to feel her, too feel the sensation of another body against his.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Artemis as he distanced himself away from Holly. "Sorry Holly I can't kiss you." It would make perfect sense that Hannah had said this but Artemis actually felt so guilty about his perverted thoughts that he couldn't bring himself to kiss her. 'Her lips on mine? Where did that come from? You are turning into a sex-manic like Hannah for God's sake.' thought Artemis. He ran his fingers through his hair and pulled on it.

Holly felt somewhat embarrassed and let out a sigh of relief although she was expecting him to kiss her. Was she not good enough for him to kiss her? Still in a state of relief, Holly remained quiet.

"Ha! I knew you guys weren't a couple. Don't think I'm stupid. I could see through your plan from the beginning!" exclaimed Hannah. "Too bad you couldn't turn him on bitch. This is how you kiss a guy."

Immediately, Hannah took hold of Artemis's neck and planted a kiss on his lips. Artemis tried to push her away but the unknown monsterous strength that Hannah had held them close together. Holly mistook Artemis action as a sign of pleasure. 'He kissed her but not me?'

"Freakin Fowl!" Holly yelled and threw her shoe at Artemis's head.

"OW!" she heard Artemis scream. She ran out of the room not wanting to see the image of Hannah kissing Artemis again. The image disturbed her. She didn't know why she reacted that way. Why should she care if he's with other girls. It wasn't like she liked him. 'Wait, no. I am not being jealous am I? Over Fowl? Dammit.' Holly ran to the nearest wall and slammed her head against it. "Wake up Short," she mumbled. Several students stopped to look but quickly walked away not wanting to be near some crazy lady.

"You know that's a pretty stupid thing you're doing." came a voice behind Holly. She turned and found Artemis. He was panting from running after her. He had ditched Hannah in the classroom to run after her. "Why did you run off for? You're suppose to help me get rid of Hannah. Not leave me to suffer from her kiss. She stole my first kiss Holly."

"Like I care." She turned her back at Artemis and crossed her arms showing her disinterest. She was actually pretty mad, more at Hannah though.

"You do care," insisted Artemis who was good at reading someone's thoughts. "If you didn't care then you wouldn't have thrown your shoes at me. I now have a briuse on my head because of you."

"Don't talk to me like it was my fault," retorted Holly. She did feel partly guilty for injuring him. "I-I was trying to aim for Hannah. It's just that your big head was in the way."

"I do not have a big head. Besides, are you mad at me for not pulling away from Hannah? I swear I wasn't enjoying it or something." He paused as he figured out the next thing to say. "She was over me so it was hard to pull away."

Holly looked somewhat convinced. Artemis didn't want any misunderstandings between them so he continued, "I'm sorry. I should of just went on with the plan and kiss you. Then I would have to kiss her."

Holly's eyes shot up at Artemis as he mentioned that.

"I mean I should of kissed you to go on with our plan. Not because I like you or anything. Are you also mad at me because I didn't kiss you?" asked Artemis.

Holly flushed red and stammered, "N-no! I wouldn't want to kiss a mud man like you. I don't know where your mouth has been. I'm also sorry I threw a shoe at you. I didn't mean to."

Artemis wasn't convinced but smiled. "You were jealous weren't you?"

"No I wasn't. Come here. Let me heal you."

Holly placed her hand over Artemis's skull searching for the injury. The tickling sensation shot sparks throughout Artemis's body. It was tortured letting her touch him with her feathery light touch Their closeness made Artemis's heart rate increase and his face grew hot.

"Are you okay Artemis? Your face is getting red and your heart beat's beating abnormally." replied Holly.

"No-no. I'm fine. You have a good aim. Um. What about Hannah?" asked Artemis trying to get to another topic instead of discussing about his heart rate.

"Well she's not convinced we are a couple so plan A has failed. Don't worry. I have plan B."

"What's that? I don't know the details of your new plan yet."

"Don't worry Fowl. I'll inform you of this until you're ready. But now I need to use the washroom. Where is it?"

"The ladies' is around the corner there. I'll be waiting in the front gate and your new plan better work. I have a hunch that my mother is going shopping around for an engagement ring now."

* * *

In the washroom, Holly met her current enemy: Hannah Dellings.

"What are you doing here? This is my restroom. Your act has ended already." said Hannah.

"Oh? Is this your restroom? I don't see your name on it." Holly began wondering that if she attacked now, no one would even notice.

"Yes it does." Hannah opened one of the stalls in the restroom and showed Holly her name on the restroom stall door. It said: ArtyXhannah 4ever.

Holly wanted to gag.

Hannah began again, "I'm telling you Artemis is mine. If you are from around here you know my reputation. I'm a fearless girl so don't you go messing with my boyfriend. If I see you with him again then I will call all my friends out to get you and your family."

Holly laughed inwardly at her threats. Her words meant nothing. "Well I advise you to watch your back too. I got some friends in high places too." Holly was indicating the whole fairy race.

"We'll see who gets Artemis's heart in the end. It's quit obvious. I got the money, looks, body. You got nothing you stick. I bet those aren't even real." Holly gritted her teeth as Hannah continued. "What's there in you that Artemis likes? He likes your flatness, your attitude? Please, I wouldn't want an abusive girlfriend if I were him. Look at yourself. Your an average girl who is just probably trying to find a guy that wants you. You want to be needed right. I know what virgins like you think. You think because Artemis cares a little about you then he wants you. Oh please. He doesn't care a damn about you."

Holly who was holding her hands tightly in a fist took her anger out. She punched Hannah straight on the face spilling blood out of Hannah's nose.

"You fag! My new nose! You broke my nose you.. you.. you wannabe."

Holly smiled triumphantly at her skills. She wasn't about to let someone get away for insulting her like that. "Fowl did complimented my aim."

Hannah's face had two lines of blood running steadily down. Anger caused her to lunge at Holly and pull her hair. She was trying to rip the locks of auburn hair from Holly's skull.

"Ow! Ow!" screamed Holly.

In all of Holly's cat fight in school, Holly detested the hair pulling tactic. Because of that, she once cut her hair super short just so no one could pull her hair. Now that her hair was longer, her hair again is being jerked out of her head.

Pain got Holly to her senses and she used her nails to scratch Hannah in her forehead. There was a line of blood dripping down her forehead. It was then that Holly wished that her nails were a bit longer to do more damage.

Hannah also decided to use her nails in battle and swung her claw like hands towards Holly's face attempting to leave 4 lines of blood on her cheek. Holly was too quick though. Years at the LEP academy had sharpened her skills and she dodged Hannah's blow by ducking down. She got back and got revenge by hitting another punch giving Hannah a back eye.

Hannah fell to the floor but she did not admit defeat.

Holly, thinking that Hannah had already given up, started out the restroom door.

"Wait!" hollered Hannah.

"What do you want now?" asked Holly as she turned around. "Need another beating?"

"No." Hannah got up and wiped away the blood from her still dripping nose. She was still ready to compete for Artemis. "I'm not giving up. You think by beating me up you can stop Artemis from loving me? No. I will get Artemis's heart. You wait and see." Hannah was just like a stubborn child.

"Dream on. Artemis told me he doesn't like bimbos like you. He has better taste in women."

"Liking you would be good taste?" Hannah still wanted trouble. "Please, don't think too highly of yourself. The competition is on. I won't hold back now."

Hannah caught sight of a poster on the wall outside the washroom. It was an advertisement for the annual Valentine's ball for students from Saint Bartleby's Public School for Young Gentlemen and Ladies. The school dance will be held at a hotel for both the schools. There was usually a king and queen crowned at the dance and an idea sparked in Hannah's brain. She grinned to herself for her smartness.

"Let's make a bet."

"What do you mean?"

"Next week, both Artemis's and my school will be holding a Valentine's ball. Anyone can come so even a peasant like you can come. Artemis will definitely get the King's spot. Whoever wins the queen's position will get to be with Artemis. Whoever loses will back out from the game and never sees Artemis again. How about that?"

Holly's hotheadedness agreed without thinking. "Deal." _How hard can it be to crowned Queen?_

Hannah knew that Holly has been caught in her web. She also wanted to know the name of her enemy. "If you are brave enough than leave me your name."

Holly started out the door and turned back at the doorway. "I'm glad to leave my name. Remember the name of the person who will beat you, Holly Short." And she left leaving Hannah in the restroom alone.

Hannah got out her cell phone and dialed for Tiffany. (A/n: For those of you who forgot, Tiffany is her friend from chapter 1)

"Yea Hannah?" can Tiffany's voice.

"Tiff, Round up the girls and meet at my place in 10 minutes. I got something for them people to do."

"Roger that."

Hannah pocketed her cell and cleaned her face. 'You were born to the wrong family Short. You don't have the power to win against me.'

* * *

**A/N: **Review! That was the longest chapter I wrote right? I hope the length didn't scare people away. Review, Review!

**Clarification: **The reason why Hannah knows that Artemis will win is that she knows lots of people and can easily influence them to vote for Artemis. That's also why she is so sure that she can be queen.

Review!


End file.
